The German Predicament
by Kirascribbler
Summary: Germany is in a meeting with his boss when he gets a call from Prussia about an intruder in their house (Human names used, Prussia calls Germany many things from West to Luddykins)


so here's a fic i started last night at 2 am. I is actually my first fanfiction so it probably has many errors, don't judge. Thanks for reading and enjoy! i will update it very soon. I don't know when

* * *

Germany's phone buzzed in his pocket. Once, twice, three times. He looked down at the IPhone's flat screen, seeing his brother's name lit up across it. He stuffed it back in his pocket, trying to ignore it.

'Probably another call whining about our lack of strawberry ice-cream at the house', He thought.

It began buzzing again. Germany scowled, getting slightly agitated.

"May I take this?" Germany asked.

His boss just grunted, not even looking up from the papers he was reading, but slowly nodded. Germany walked towards the wood doors and stepped out into the hallway outside of the office. He slipped his hand into his pocket and grabbed his phone, dialing his older brothers number.

"Bruder this better be impor-"

"Shhhhhhhhh West be quiet!" Prussia whispered on the other side.

"Why am I whispering?"

"I think someone broke into the house."

"What?"

"I said I think someone broke into the house. I was upstairs playing with Gilbird and I suddenly heard something shatter and doors slammed." Prussia said almost inaudibly.

"How do you know its not just Hungary trying to scare you?"

"Look, Hungary may be creepy and mean as hell when she wants to scare me but she would never break anything in the house, she has manners… unless its my bones… then she'll break them easily…"

"Where are you?" Germany asked, actually getting slightly worried.

"Uhhhh… under your bed. By the way… Lil' Bro… Why do you have porn mags under your bed?"

Germany stuttered, "I-It's because Finland gave them to me for Christmas one year! Bruder shouldn't we be focused on the intruder?..."

"Suuuuuuuurrrreeeee West. Well I don't hear anything right now I'll go check if they're still here."

"Wait I'll ask my boss if I can leave to help you. Don't do anything crazy bruder… You know what will happen if your hurt… You're no longer a nation so-"

" Yes Yes I know Luddy no need to remind me if I die I'll actually die 'cause I don't have regeneration powers. I know West! You've told me this enough!"

" Just be careful Bruder."

" Hah, I'm the most careful person on this planet."

"Sure." There was a soft click as the line went dead. Germany walked back to the office, since he had been pacing during the call. He knocked on the door and was called in.

"Sir, I have an urgent problem back at home I need to take care of. May I leave for the remainder of the day?"

His boss hardly even looked up but glanced at him and nodded. Germany sighed and faced the door, exiting it and walking down the hall to the elevator. Once he got to the bottom floor he stepped off and waved goodbye to the receptionist, a young man in his 20's. He got to his car and drove in the direction of his house as his phone began buzzing again. He picked it up and answered it.

"Yes Bru-"

" **Shit Shit Shit Shit** West, bro you there?"

"Yes?" Germany answered wearily.

"Okay there's good news and bad news…" Prussia sounded as if he was running; a loud thumping heard when his feet hit the ground.

"Okay. And…?"

"Well good news I am perfectly safe."

Germany expected that he didn't want to hear the bad news.

"Annnnnnnnnnd bad news I went down stairs and saw the person, probably male, and they are most definitely the common burglar. I also went over and punched them on the shoulder so they're now chasing me at this very moment."

The pounding sound of his feet continued, sounding as if were running up stairs. Suddenly a loud shot was heard on the other end of the phone.

"Gilbirt what was that!?" Germany asked, getting more and more anxious.

"To add to the bad news, it looks like the common burglar pulled out a gun!" Prussia yelled into the phone.

"What!?"

"And the are still chasing me." Prussia panted.

"Is there a way you can get out of the house!?" Germany yelled, still trying to drive with the phone in-between his ear and shoulder.

"Well seeing as I just ran upstairs and they are blocking the stairwell, I don't think so. I could jump out the window, but I don't want to die that easily."

"Do something!"

"Look, I don't see them, I think they stopped at the top of the stairs. I'll go hide somewhere. Probably a closet or something" Prussia whispered.

"Okay, I'll be there in less than five minutes, don't do anything stupid."

"K West", and the phone clicked.

* * *

Like i said i will update very soon i know its short i just had writers block so i decided id just publish it early.


End file.
